lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bchwood
--DarkLantern 19:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC) An Issue An issue of the editing of other peoples' person User spaces has usually something I usual would not do, but it the last few months an issue has come up that makes me think it might be necessary in some cases. You see several people have been using character infoboxs that are met for in-universe topics, this template automatically adds them into Category:Characters which is reserved for in-universe characters. There is a template that takes them out of that category ( Template:Userbox). I have tried to contact other administrators and users but very few changed their userboxs or even responded. This may be a local issue but I was wondering what a member of the Wiki staff thinks of this. Do you think I, or others, or maybe yourself should intervene and edit it for them, as they do not respond?--DarkLantern 01:12, March 25, 2011 (UTC) New ideas Hi! I read your message. I'm a lurker here, so I'm unlikely to be promoting anything. Start a forum item on it if you haven't already. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:39, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hobbit Day Tournament Voting blogs You can run it so long as it does not mess up the front page or anything.--DarkLantern (talk) 17:23, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Quizzes You can add the quizzes BUT please remember this a Tolkien Mythology wiki city only, NOT a place for any other show, series, or any other host of books series. I don't want to see it overrun by things that have nothing to do with Tolkien and Tolkien Mythology. Please don't add anything that has nothing to do with Tolkien Mythology. Thank you.--DarkLantern (talk) 22:20, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Looks all right to me!--DarkLantern (talk) 00:31, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wikia Writing Project That sounds like a very good idea. I would like to contribute the ending. [[User:Frodo the 9 fingered|'Frodo the 9 fingered']][[User Talk:Frodo the 9 fingered|''' Hobbits in the Tardis']] 14:38, November 21, 2012 (UTC) If its not to late, I can write the end now. [[User:Frodo the 9 fingered|'Frodo the 9 fingered']][[User Talk:Frodo the 9 fingered|' Hobbits in the Tardis''']] 23:28, December 11, 2012 (UTC) User issue. Unsure who the admin's are here, but this user is removing content from pages and needs to be blocked. User 109.131.86.253 :) --QueenBuffy Dec. 27, 2012 Navigation block help Hello, I need to add LOTR:Current polices to the navigation block to the left on the monobook skin and to the right of the "Photo" tab on the Oasis skin like this for Oasis: I'd put "Wiki Policies" to the right of "Photos". I failed to get a response from User:JoePlay yet so I'm asking you from help. I also need it done for the monobook skin as described above. Can you show me how or could you do it for me? Thanks--DarkLantern (talk) 17:25, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Can I please be granted rollbacker rights? Keelan717 ( Talk ) 17:29, January 16, 2013 (UTC)